No Turning Back
by TheHunterLive
Summary: No Turning Back is a story about a kid who hits rock bottom and ends up in the Mario world. Get ready for a hilarious and drama filled story that will make you feel every kind of emotion! Oh yeah and is Hunter the only one with a brain?
1. Chapter 1 : The Start of the End

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning of the End...**

"What! How did this happen?" It feels like just a few minutes ago I was sitting in my room and, oh yeah... I thought.

Anyway my name is Hunter. I'm a 13 year old boy. I'm a bit timid and a little bit athletic. But I shine in academics. I'm an A student. You should know I'm a big videogame freak, particularly Mario. I owned every Nintendo system {sigh. Even Virtual Boy} My shelves are decorated in video game merchandise. Video games made me happy. I live with my dad in an apartment in California. Everything had been going fine until a few months ago. You see my dad was our only source of income and he had a very well paying job. Then a couple of months ago he lost it. It was awful. We had trouble trying to pay the bills. My dad had to start working 2 jobs so we didn't get to spend much time together with school and all. He started to become more grouchy and never wanted to talk. I began to feel so alone. I got very depressed and my grades had started to go down. School had just ended a couple of days ago, we had gotten a letter that said if I didn't go to summer school I wouldn't be able to go to the 8th grade. My dad was extremely upset, he didn't have the money to pay for it and he got even more depressed and angry with me. I felt like a real dunce. I couldn't believe it . Not only did this mean that I would have to repeat the 7th grade because I didn't have money but it also meant I would spend less time with my dad.

I overheard my dad one night on the phone, I heard him say this. "You can take him? I cant provide for him anymore and he has been nothing but a bother. Do you think that someone would really adopt a 13 year old quick?"

My world crashed down I ran out of the kitchen as fast as I could. I didn't believe my ears. I bolted into my room as fast as I could with tears streaming down my face. I slammed and locked my door. I crashed into my bed and cried hard. I wished I was gone, I wished it wasn't true. " Why, why, why, why, why". I sobbed. "Why cant I be in a place that will always be better". I looked up at my shelf and gazed upon a statue of Mario Bowser and Luigi. "I bet they never have to deal with these problems". I muttered through my tears. "I wish I was there". " What point is there to live in this world anymore!" I yelled. Suddenly everything went black...

I woke up on a field of grass with a giant fountain in front of me. My vision was still a bit blurry so I couldn't make it out. I stood up feeling a bit heavier. My vision became steady again and when I looked at the fountain I could've sworn it looked like the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom Peach. When I walked over to the fountain and looked at my reflection. I gasped "What! how did this happen?"

* * *

**There it is the start of the first chapter in this marvelous adventure Hunter shall embark on! I hoped you liked it! Remember to read and review see you all next time! I do not Own any of the characters in this story besides Hunter. They belong to Nintendo so thank you and all references of other games, music or fanfics belong to there respective owners.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Discrimination and the Truth

**Chapter 2: Discrimination And The Truth**

"AAAAAAA!" I almost toppled over and fell back. No way what I was seeing was true. I walked up again and looked in the fountain. It had to be true but I didn't know how. What stood before me was a

koopaling with spiky brown hair dyed red at the tips, also adorning a red shell with spikes on it {That explains why I felt heavier} "Is that me?" "No way..." I concluded from my experience with Mario I was about the size of Larry Koopa. "This is... AWESOME!" I screamed.

"Hey you there what are you doing in the royal gar-" I heard a guard toad yell at me. "IT'S A KOOPALING, WERE UNDER ATTACK, CHARGE GUARDS!" "Huh?" "I turned quickly to see a barrage of toad guards charging me. Instinct came over me and I hid in my shell. The toad guards started stabbing my shell with spears. Thankfully I couldn't feel any of their attacks, my shell was really tough and strong. "With might men!" One shouted. Once all of their spears broke they stepped back. "Now is my chance!" I ran across the garden and into the plaza.

Their were toad guards on the walls trying to hit me with arrows. I dodged and weaved all of their attacks. The exit had gates up blocking it. "Great just my luck" I muttered. What happened next would've made me the happiest person in the world in any other situation, but this one. I became terrified. Mario "Jump man" Mario had just landed a triple jump right in front of me. "Hey-a what do ya think ye doing" He said in his Italian accent. " Are you-a with Bowser?" "You-a look like a koopaling but I-a never seen you before." He remarked. "Uh no you see I uh-" "Never mind-a with the way you-a look their is no mistaking you are-a evil." No way I couldn't believe it, was the Great Mario and the entire Mushroom Kingdom discriminating? Is crime all over every universe?

Mario threw a quick punch, which I dodged. "Don't-a be a weak-a fool" That sent me over the edge, all the pent up anger, sadness, and pain I had dealt built up everything I felt turned into one fiery flame of doom. I shot a fireball that burned Mario bad. He got up feeling a bit weak. I realized what I had done and was terrified. I went into my shell and started building power and when I was ready I launched myself and broke through the gate and exited the castle. I ran into what i believed was Toad Town due to my Mario RPG prowess. When I ran through the streets people screamed, ran, and threw things at me I was ashamed. I ran until I finally exited the Mushroom Kingdom.

I think I've been running for an hour when I finally look up I see a black skied land with dyeing trees and fluffy black clouds. The place also had very dark black soil. There was lava pools every where. "Hmm... I must be in the Dark Lands." "Maybe now I will be accepted Because of how I look." I wandered around for a bit until I came across a village I walked into it and was barraged with friendly welcomes from Koopa's, shyguy's, Goomba's, and Monty mole's. I rented a hotel room for the night with some coins I found in a question box. I sat down In my bed and began to reflect on what happened. " Somehow a God heard my plea and transported me here." "The problem is I don't know if this is better than my worl-. No it is." "I didn't know how cruel the people there could be." I thought more about everything. My dad, the toads, Mario, The most comforting memory was that of the nice people of the Dark Land's. I thought about all of this as I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N : So yeah I may have put Hunter through a bit much but whatever. I** **plan to get a chapter or 2 out every day. So please read and a review. That would be much appreciated. Thanks until next time. I do not Own any of the characters in this story besides Hunter. They belong to Nintendo so thank you and all references of other games, music or fanfics belong to there respective owners.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Siege on Mysterious Castle!

**Chapter 3: Siege on the Mysterious Castle! The King Friend or foe?**

_"Hunter... Hunter... it's your dad. I don't need you, you nuisance! You failure! You rejection!"_

"STOP huh?" I looked up I was in my hotel room. "Oh it was just a dream..." I looked to the side of my bed. Their was a bag at the side. "Hmm I don't remember that being there..." I lifted it up and opened it "Wha, No way! I said with glee. The bag had contained my laptop, 3ds, and my Wii. It had also contained a copy of Twilight princess, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Wii sports, and Wii Party. "This is great!" It was 11:30 and I didn't have to leave until 12:45 so I had time. I played a quick round of brawl as my best "Toon Link", took a shower and left.

So now me a koopaling like turtle walking around with a duffle bag and a big grin. That was until I realized I had no idea where I was to go to next. I stopped and asked a red shelled Paratroopa for directions. "Um excuse me sir but do you know where the next town is? "Oh yeah just keep on following a path until you get to a crossroads, and whatever you do don't turn RIGHT!" He yelled. "Why not?" I asked puzzled. "Just don't!" He said. "Ok Ok fine whatever..." I went on my way again hearing my dreams words again _"failure,nuisiance,rejection!"_ I shook my head trying to forget about it. "I need to focus on where to go next." Its obvious this is the only place I'll be accepted so I have to stay here in the Dark Lands." I pulled out my 3ds and started listening to one of the songs I downloaded on it. It was by my favorite band "MilkCan." I started listening to "No Cutting Corners."

I got so caught up in my music that when I came to the crossroads I couldn't remember what the Paratroopa said " Hmmmm whatever I do don't turn to the ... left?" "Yeah that's right." I turned to the left couldn't remember what the Paratroopa said " Hmmmm whatever I do don't turn to the ... left?" "Yeah that's right." I turned to the left and started walking. I eventually noticed that the sky was turning darker and more lava was appearing. I began to feel nervous. I then started to see a large object in the distance when all of a sudden "BOOM!" I looked forward and saw a Bullet Bill heading straight for me! I quickly leapt over it and gracefully hit the ground. Then a hammer sailed by my head. I already knew it was hammer bro. I grabbed another flying hammer and threw it at his hands which injured them. I knew what was ahead it was HIS castle. I jumped onto a pipe and quickly leapt off before a piranha could get me. I don't know myself why I kept running something just told me to keep moving.

I fought more enemy's but never actually killing one. Until I finally got to HIS door. I stood out front being surprised I made it this far. The door slammed open and there he stood. The Great King Bowser. I was a bit nervous Bowser was my favorite character in the "real world". "BWHAHAHAHA!" "Hello Mari- what a second who are you and why do you look like one of my children?" "M-m-my is H-Hu-Hunter and no I'm not your child!" "OK then but how did you get through my defenses and did you do it for a fight Grrrrr!" "Oh no Bowser I uh um just wanted to speak with you." "About what?" He growled. "I actually don't know..." "Alright I'm pretty sure because of your appearance I would've known about someone like you living in my castle, so what's your story hmm?" "{sigh} Here we go"

ONE EXPLANTION LATER. "And that's what happened." "Hmm you sure are an interesting wimp aren't you." " Hey kid, I want to check something." "Huh?" "What do you want Bowser?" " Have a match with me kid, if you think you can!" Then I remembered what Mario told me "Don't-a be a weak-a fool!" I turned red and shot out another fiery ball of doom. Bowser was caught off guard and was hit right in the plastron. "Humph! You little brat..." Bowser inhaled deeply and shot out a fire ball bigger than my body. I jumped into my shell which protected me. I started spinning round and round, once I was ready I peeled out into him. I saw him try to smack me away but I was to quick and hit him where I had burned him earlier. He grunted and fell back. "BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed with might. "Huh?" I was confused.

"Hey kid, I have an offer for you, you have to much potential, {almost as much as Ludwig} for it to go to waste so how about this..." "Since you have no place of residence I will give you a room in my castle and train you as if you were one of my children!" "Not only that but I will let you have a wand and be trained in magic by Kamek!" "How's that sound BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" "You're serious?" I asked hesitantly. "100%" "YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed loud. Not only would I get to live with my favorite character but I would be trained by him. "Thanks' a lot Bowser!" "That's KING to you!" "Whatever" I replied. "So uh there's video game's about us? Bowser asked me.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah I feel like it was a bit rushed but I really wanted to get to the good parts next chapter. So read, review, and share. Also add your input on where you think the story should go. I'm always open to new ideas. See you in chapter 4 where the koopalings make an appearance! Bye Bye! I do not Own any of the characters in this story besides Hunter. They belong to Nintendo so thank you and all references of other games, music or fanfics belong to there respective owners.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Your Home with the 8 Devils

**Chapter 4 : The Castle Your New Home! Beware the 8 Feisty Devil's! **

"Follow me Humter, I'll take you to the dining hall it's almost time for linear!" Bowser said gleefully. "Ok first off my name is HuNter not HuMter, and secondly what is linear?" I asked confused."Wha, you dont what linear is, It's the meal between lunch and dinner!" Bowser said more joyful then he should of. "Oh." I said half-heartedly. "So HuNter I suppose you already know about my kids?"He asked me. "Yup Ludwig, Roy, Larry, Wendy. O, Iggy, Lemmy, Morton. jr, and Bowser jr." I said and then inhaled depply. "Uhh a simple "Yes" would of sufficed you know..." He said a little bit shocked. "Sorry..." I said quietly.

We came to the big and fancy Dining room in the castle. We walked in and Bowser announced this "ALRIGHT KIDS THIS IS HUNTER AND HE WILL BE LIVING AND TRAINING WITH US, OKAY!?" "What","Why","Who" is he" and "I like your hair" Were some of the things I heard from the koopalings. "Now now kids settle down, Hunter here is very talented and has some odd powers..." Bowser said trying to be rational.

"But father you already have me, there is no reason for someone like him." Ludwig said cockily "Hey "Kooky" leave me alone!" I said angrily. "How do you know my wrecthed nickname?" He asked questionably. " Ha ha I forget about that name thanks ... Hunter was it?" Roy remarked. "But really how do you now that name?" Ludwig asked again."{Sigh here we go again}" ANOTHER EXPLAINATION LATER. "And that's my story." I said breathing deeply.

"Wow you sure are weird BAHAHAHAHA." Iggy replied creepily. "Shut it Iggy!" Wendy replied impatiently. "Is he gonna be like a new big brother?" Bowser jr. asked sweetly. "Yes I guess you could say that." Bowser replied. "Yaaaaay!" Bowser jr. yelled. "I stil dont accept such an improper fool!" Ludwig said very annoyed with me. "Ludwig SHADDUP!" Bowser yelled. "He's here to stay so get used to his prescense!" "Hey Hunter how old are you?" Lemmy asked me "I'm 13" I replied.  
"Hey your the same age as me!" Morton said with a "Big mouth" {HAHAHAHA} "Yeah I guess so..." Ludwig sighed. "So everyone I want you to get to know Hunter, considering he'll be like a brother to you." Bowser said with authority. "YES KING DAD!" All the koopalings said in unison.

* * *

**So uh this chapter was short because of the fact that the next 4 chapters should be uploaded Friday. No promises but at least 2 for Friday. Oh and note these are the koopalings ages in my story**

**Ludwig = 15**

**Lemmy = 15 {Younger then Luddy}**

**Roy = 14 **

**Iggy = 14 {Younger than Roy}**

**Wendy = 13**

**Morton Jr. = 13 {Younger than Wendy}**

**Larry = 12**

**Bowser Jr. = 8**

**I do not Own any of the characters in this story besides Hunter. They belong to Nintendo so thank you and all references of other games, music or fanfics belong to there respective owners.**


	5. Chapter 5 : B Juns New Brother! Hunter!

**Chapter 5 : Bowser Jr's thought's! "My new big brother" **

**14 days till Training Begins!**

I woke up in my new room. It was big and had a flat plasma HDMI LED T.V {Bowser has money!}. I had hooked my Wii up yesterday after Lemmy wanted to know what Wii sports was. I remembered what Bowser had told me yesterday. "You will get 2 weeks before your training begins! So I want you to go to one of the koopalings rooms every day and get to know them." "After that you should talk to Kamek, Kammy, Me, and then you will have one more day to recollect yourself!" Bowser's voice boomed in my mind. "Ok so I guess today I should talk to one of the koopalings." I said to myself. "Let's see, definitely not Ludwig. How about Bowser Jr.?" "Yeah he seemed pretty thrilled about me, but let's just hope it stays that way..." I muttered. I looked at the time. It was 5:30 A.M. and the sun was rising.

I walked down to the small dining room to get some coffee {So what if im 13? I have an addiction!} I walked in and saw Ludwig sipping coffee and reading . "Good morning" I said to him. "Hello" He replied. I searched around for a bit before he said "I made extra coffe you can pour yourself a cup." "Oh thanks." I sat down next to him before asking him what he was reading."It is a book called Paratroopa Twist, written by Goomba Dickens." "It's about a paratroopa who is an orphan and becomes a thief." He said while looking proud talking about the book. "Hmm... that's cool." I replied. We than sat making small SMALL talk. He stood up "Im going to go start on experiment now" He walked out. I finished my coffee and looked at the time. "Let's see 7:00 A. Jr. being the youngest will most likely wake up la-"

There was a loud noise from the entrance when I turned around to see Bowser Jr. riding on a small fire truck. "WEEEEEEEEEE!" He sqeauled. "Oh hey Hunter" He said coming to a stop. "Hi B juns" I said to him. "Haha I like that name Hunter, will you call me that?" "Sure B juns!" I said happily. "Hey Hunter will you come to my room to see all my pictures with me?" He asked expectantly. "Okay!" We walked or shall I say ran to his him room. When we got there I walked into his room. Most of them were crude blobs of ink or the shadow mario logo from "Super Mario Sunshine." Then I looked in the middle and saw one of the most beautiful pieces of art ever. It was Bowser all the koopalings and! Wait... Who was that? I walked up to a female Bowser like figure. "B juns... who is that?" I asked him. "Oh that's my... Mama." What! No way so Bowser did have a wife! "Nevermind that what I wanted to show you if this. He pulled of a piece of cloth on the paper revealing me standing next to him in the picture . "B juns... this is one of the most beautiful pieces of art I've ever seen!" I said shocked at the beauty. "I knew you would like it! I've been working on it for 6 years!" He yelled. "But since I got better at drawing I was able to draw you in a night." He said proudly {almost like Ludwig and his book!} "I call this drawing myheart!" he said loudly. A silent tear fell down my face. It was so beautiful.

I sat on his bed {The sheets were of a Hammer Bro. wearing a cape.} "Hey Hunter!" He said. "I got a ticket to Goomba Land from school and I got an extra one, so do you want to go with me?" He asked sweetly. "Of course I can what else Am I gonna do!" "Yaay! We leave in two months to go ok?" "Ok!" Me and B juns talked some more I learned that he is the top of his second grade class. "Really! Im the top of my school in the real world!" I told him "Wow Hunter your so smart, I want to be smaart like you and strong like my dad when I grow up!" He told. We talked some more and he then wanted to play Smash bros. "I'm gonna play as my dad!" He said "Alright then I'll be Pikachu!" We played and then we stopped when we got tired. "Wow Hunter this has been a really fun day!" "Yup I'm sure it has now let's go before Bowser yells at us for being late to dinner!" "Ok Let's go!" Me and Junior ran to the dining hall laughing together.

* * *

**So each chapter from will focus on 1 koopaling then Kamek, Kammy, and Bowser! And then... Training starts! So yeah we should have a lot of updates this week so look out! I do not Own any of the characters in this story besides Hunter. They belong to Nintendo so thank you and all references of other games, music or fanfics belong to there respective owners.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Larry! Cheat N' fake Master!

**Chapter 6 : To Cheat or not to Cheat! Larry's Thoughts run free!**

**13 day's till training Begins!**

I woke up again in my room I looked at my large bookshelf. There was a lot of fiction because B Juns wants me to read him a story every night. I looked a the time. It was 5:30 A.M again. I went down to the kitchen. Ludwig was there reading Paratroopa Twist. "Good morning" I said to him. "Hello" He replied. I went to see if he made extra coffee because he was drinking some. He did so I poured myself some. I sat down across from him and took a sip. "Hunter." I looked up at him wondering why he said my name. "What's up?" I asked. "Bowser Jr said you were very smart so I wanted to know if you could help me with this problem." I walked over and looked at what he was working on. "Oh that's easy it's just a simple calculis problem." I did it for him and he thanked me.  
"Now I can continue my research." He walked up and left. I looked at the time. "8:00!" "Maybe that problem wasnt so simple after after all?" I remebered that Bowser wanted me to get know another Koopaling. "I guess I might as well go from youngest to oldest." I said to myself. "So I should talk to Larry next!"

I walked past B Juns room where I could hear a paintbrush at work. "Ha, he must be painting again!" I walked down to Larry's room. The entrance said "Larry's room, This is mine mine mine mine!" I walked in and Larry was sitting on his bed counterfeiting coins. I walked in.  
"Oh hey Hunter! What do you need?" He asked me. "Hey Larry I just wanted to talk." I told him. "Ok then catch!" He threw me a bag of counterfeit money. "The towns people wont notice at all, they are genuine fakes!" He told me. "Uhhh, thank's?" He showed me around his room, he seemed to like tennis and bowling. "Oh you like tennis ?" I asked him. "I sure do!" He told me. "Hey I'm great at tennis! You want to play a round la-" I cut off I looked in the center of his room. I walked up and saw the same woman that was in the painting Bowser Jr. made engraved on a coin. "This is the same person..." I turned and saw Larry looking down. "That was Mommy..." He said quietly. "Umm, hey how about we play a game of tennis now ok!?" I asked him trying to keep him happy. "Sure!" He said almost switching personalities.

We walked down to the castle's sport arena {What did I say!? Bowser has money! Wait... the counterfeit's and, OH!} We walked down to the tennis court And he served. He hit it so fast I didnt even see it. The game went on like this until I remembered something "Your nickname is Cheatsy! Your Cheating!" I persecuted. "You got me!" he said Grinning widely. We went back to his room and I looked at his desk. He was writing a song called: "Larry Koopa, Zombie Heart Breaker" He looked at me smiling proudly. "That's my new song. I am the vocals, Morton's guitar, and Ludwig's Piano!" He told me. "We still need a trumpet player though..." He whispered. "Hey I play trumpet!" I said happily. "Wow really Hunter! Can you play for are band?" He asked me. "Sure!" I told him. "Great this is going to be the best band ever!" He told me.

We then played some Wii Tennis {With no cheating involved} and he beat me... badly. "Ha-ha that's game Hunter, I win!" He exclaimed proudly. "Yeah I guess you do." I said holding back the rage. We talked about different things. I found out he got sent to the principal's office {Larry's in 6th grade BTW} for cheating a kid out of his lunch money. And again for copying all the state test answers. "They didn't guard them so they had it coming!" We laughed immensely before we realized it was dinner time. "come on Hunter let's go before Kammy make's us Grilled Koopa!" He told me. We raced to the dining room laughing at each other's tricks.

* * *

**Oh yeah! 2 chapter's one day! Sorry I couldn't upload 4 chapter's like I said I would. I took a final at school today and after I uploaded chapter 5 I fell asleep till 10:30. So yeah I got this done in less then an hour for you. Your welcome. Remember read and review! I do not Own any of the characters in this story besides Hunter. They belong to Nintendo so thank you and all references of other games, music or fanfics belong to there respective owners. **


	7. Chapter 7 : The Gentle Morton! And Her?

**Chapter 7 : The Gentle Morton! And _Her_?**

**12 days till Training Begins!**

I woke up in my room again. I looked at the score board that Larry put up to keep track of our games. I looked over at the time. "5:31, I'm late by a minute." I got out and walked down to the kitchen. Ludwig was sitting down reading the same book from yesterday. "Good morning" I said repeating the routine. "Hello he said continuing it. Their was a cup of coffee in the spot where I sit. "I put that out for you." He said. "Thank you." I replied. We sat down and he asked me about another calculi's problem and then we did some algrebra work. "Thank you now all I need is the..."  
He trailed off. He got up and left. I already knew I was going to talk with Morton today so I was'nt rushing.

I realized that I had not taken a shower in 2 days so I got up and went to my room. We all had private bathrooms in our rooms {Told you Bowser ha- that joke is getting old.} I took a shower, brushed the coffee breath away, and put on koopa colonge. I walked out feeling refreshed. I sauntered down to Mortons room and saw Larry running away from Wendy with money in his hands.

I knocked "Come in." I heard him say. I walked in an expected to see a room for a tough guy but I saw somthing else "Hi Hunter!" He said to me. "Uh Morton what are you doing?" I asked. "I'm building a birdhouse for my friends!" I looked up at his shoulders to see to bird's sitting on them. "oh that's nice of you." I told him. "So Hunter is there particulary anything you need?" He asked me. "No I just wanted to get to know you." I remarked. "Ok then but Could you help me with something?"  
He asked me. "Sure!" I told him. We walked outside into the courtyard. The sky was sunny now and not dark and depressing. "I need help with my butterfly garden." He said looking at me. "I'll help you!" I told him confidently. We started to plant more flowers, we cut hedges and we repotted some plants {And right after I took a shower to}. We finally finished and he smiled and gave me a big hug. "Thank's Hunter, everyone was busy today so it would've taken a long time." "No problem Morton but I have a question... you seem so gentle even though how tall and muscular you are so why do you fight?" I asked him. "I dont fight anybody! But Mario did something that was unforgivable to her... so that's why I fight." I feel like I gained more information then I should of. We went back inside and he showed me his floral pattern book. "Wow Hunter thank's for everything you did today it was really nice." He said to me. "No problem!" I replied. He hugged me again and then I left his room.

I wanted to take another shower before dinner. I walked by the front door and saw Bowser yelling at Wendy, who was standing next to a tall Koopa. I walked over "Wendy all of your boy friends need to get approved by me!" I heard him yell. "Daddy leave me alone! I'm 13 now and I dont need your approval!" She said equally as loud. I walked away and then up to my room. I took another shower, put on Koopa colonge, Waxed my shell, and sharpened my spikes. After dinner was done {Wendy cried the entire way through} I got into my bed I tried to sleep but one thought stirred in my mind. "What did Mario do to her?"

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter I am just on a roll with butter. So in case you cant tell there have been 3 trends in every chapter since chapter 5. Hunter describes a part of his room in the start, The morning with Ludwig, and- well you Will find out. Remember read and review! I do not Own any of the characters in this story besides Hunter. They belong to Nintendo so thank you and all references of other games, music or fanfics belong to there respective owners.**


	8. Chapter 8 : The Greedy brat Wendy!

**Chapter 8 : The Greedy brat Wendy! Who's the real Cheat? **

**11 Days till training Begins!**

I woke up in you know where again. I looked up at my window at where Morton had placed a small plant pot. I got up and watered it. Then I sat back down in my bed. I had to meet Wendy today so I hope she wont be a real royal pain. I went down to the kitchen where you know who was reading. He made me another cup of coffee so I sat down and drank it. He looked up, "Hunter I need help with this problem, I need to find the reciprocal, and the average." We finished it and he muttered some more things about a nucleus. He left and I relaxed until I was finished drinking. I looked at the time it was 7:30. "It's an early finish today." I told myself.

I got up and walked down to Wendy's room. On the way I saw Morton chasing a bird down the hallway. I saw a royal arch outside of her room door. I walked in and saw her on her bed doing nothing. "Oh hey Hunter, look I need something from you, will you take me to the mall, K thanks let's go!" She said loudly. "Wait what?!" Before I knew it we were both at the mall. She was running from store to store. It seemed her favorite stores to go to were jewlery and clothing stores. She threw me all the bags to carry. She was done shopping so then we went to the food court to eat. When we were finally done she threw my... WAIT WHAT!? "Wendy is that my wallet?!" I asked her afraid of the anwser. "Oh yeah I borrowed some money since daddy didnt give me anything." My eyes rolled back into my head and my mouth fell open. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" "Sorry Hunter I just needed some money to impress my friends at the New-Year Prom."

We walked home as I wept tears of saddness. When we walked in the door with me carrying all of her bags {And my EMPTY wallet} I saw Bowser he looked at me and started to laugh. "BWAHAHAHA, she took all your money instead of mine!" I shot him an angry glare. As we walked up to her room I saw Bowser on the floor laughing. When we got to her room I placed all of her bags on her bed. She then called every body up to look at her diffrent clothes, and jewelry. I sat next to B. Juns and Larry. "Hunter this is borning!" B. Juns told me. "Hey Hunter I'll make you more counterfeit's for every one of the coins you spent on these stupid clothes!" Larry told me.

After everyone left Wendy said "Thank's for all your help Hunter! Do you want to go swimming?" "Sure!" I answered. We swam for a long time until she was content. She took all of her jewelry off except for a bracelet with a name plate. "Hey Wendy why wont you take that bracelet off?" Her face turned dead serious. "I will never take this off... ever! It was _her's_..." I remebered what Morton said yesterday. "Anyway it dosent matter let's go to dinner now." We went down to dinner and after it was finished I took a shower to wash off all the chlorine. When I got in to bed I thought about the same thing as yesterday. "Who is _Her_?"

* * *

**So the Mystery of _Her _continues! So what did you think of this chapter? Who is your favorite character so far? Which was your favorite chapter so far. And what do you think of Hunter's character. Answer these questions and more by reviewing the story. Stay tuned for next chapter which will be starring Iggy. I do not Own any of the characters in this story besides Hunter. They belong to Nintendo so thank you and all references of other games, music or fanfics belong to there respective owners.**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Crazed Iggy! Hunter RUN!

**Chapter 9 : The Demented Iggy! Somebody help Hunter!**

**10 Days till Training** **Begins! **

"BOOM" I jumped out of my bed to the sudden noise. I ran up and opened my door but I could not see where it came from. Once I collected my self again I looked over to my walk-in closet that Wendy got installed. I went into the bathroom and did my morning routine. After I finished I walked into my room and started playing some Twilight princess. I made it to the forest temple when I finally stopped and looked at the time. "7:55- oh no! I better go get my coffee!"

I ran down to the kitchen where Ludwig was getting up. "Hmmm... I thought you werent coming today." He said almost with a hint of worry. "No I got caught up in a game!" I said cheerfully. He walked out, and then I chugged my coffee almost choking on it at sometimes. Once I was finished I looked at the time. "8:01, I better get to Iggy's room about now." As I walked down the hall way I saw Wendy walking into to here room with lots of shooping bags, and Bowser on the floor crying over his empty wallet. I shot him an evil smile and he countered with a growl.

I walked down to Iggy's room singing a song about karma. I knocked and heard a giggle. "Come in!" I opened the door and was hit in the face. When I looked up I saw Iggy on the ground laughing hystericaly, and in his hand was a boxing glove with a spring attached to it in a box. "I cant 'gasp' I cant believe you fell for that BAHHAAHHAAHAHA" "Haha!" I said mockingly. He got up and lifted me up- just to hit me on the ground again with the box. I got up and shot a fireball at the box burning it to shreds. "Ohhh, You ruin all the fun!" "Yeah that was sooooo fun Iggy." He laughed at the thought of the memory. After he was done he stood up. "So Hunter, what do you need from me?" He asked really quickly. "I just wanted to get to know you, not to get punched in the face!" "Oh so you want to get to know me hmm..." He said creepily. "Follow me!"

I walked following him until we got to a door. He put in a big pass-code and then we walked in. It was a huge laboratory. There were many diffrent exeperiments that looked promising. We then got to another door and he opened it inside was a sort of restruant. "I'm also a cook too you know!" We walked around for a bit admiring his recipes and decor. I came across one recipe. It was in glass case and inside was a golden scroll with cla-. Iggy took it and turned it around. "You dont need to look at that one it was just _Hers_..." There it was again "_Her_" I need to find out who this is! "Hey Iggy who is He-." I was cut off. "That's not important but this is." He took out a wand and waved it. A bowl filled with soup appeared in my hands. "That's our family's recipe for turtle soup!" He said proudly. I tried some and... adored it! "Wow Iggy this is actually really good!" I said happily. "You sound suprised!" He said with a giggle. I ate the rest of my soup and sighed contently being filled to the brim. "I'm glad you enjoyed it" he said evily. "Now comes the fun part!"he pushed me into a cart and smiled. "Welcome to our Iggy roller coaster where our new contestant Hunter will ride the 10 minute long Iggy coaster 12 times and try not to barf!" He said with a giant grin. "If he does barf he gets 200 volts of electricity! Annnd start!" I inhaled deeply. "Why did the demented one have to be next!?"

After what I dub the Iggy ordeal. I went back to my room to take a shower {For obvious reasons} I layed down in my bed. "I think I'm gonna skip dinner tonight." I groaned. **MEANWHILE AT DINNER.** "I wonder where Hunter is?" Bowser asked puzzeled. "Oh I dont think he will be coming tonight!" Iggy laughed. "Iggy what did you do!" Bowser yelled out. **MEANWHILE BACK IN HUNTER'S ROOM.** I couldn't shake something it was the same feelings I had been feeling every night before this. "I still want to know who _Her_ is, and why wont anybody tell me!"

* * *

**So I think you should all have a good guess at who _Her _is. Anyway remember to review and share! And big shout outs to Writereclipse101 and Nookman8 They have been big supporters of this Fanfic and big inspirations! Also Nookman8 will be doing an upcoming fanfic featuring Hunter The Koopaling! So check that out! And check out Writereclipse101 to because I said so. I do not Own any of the characters in this story besides Hunter. They belong to Nintendo so thank you and all references of other games, music or fanfics belong to there respective owners.**


	10. Chapter 10 : The Bully Roy's wish!

**Chapter 10 : The Bully Roy's wish! "I want to protect my family!"**

**9 Day's Till Training Begins!**

I woke up in you guessed it, my room. I looked over to the small lab Iggy made for me as a "Sorry gift" {Bowser forced him} I did usual my morning routine and walked into my closet. I put on a pair of blue 2014 glasses {For no apparent reason...} and walked down to the kitchen to get my coffee. When I walked into the kitchen Ludwig looked at me. "What is that?" He said with a bit of curiosty. "Oh these? They were just in my closet so I figured I better not let them got to waste." He looked at me and then just got up and left. I could see him holding a laugh back. "I win." I whispered to myself. I finished my coffee and started walking down the hall to Roy's room. As I walked down I saw Iggy running away from Wendy with a wig in his hand. She was screaming furiously, where as he was laughing evilly.

I walked up to his door and read the sign on it that said "Tough as nails." I walked in and saw him on his bed reading bully magazine. He looked up at me "Oh hi wimp" He said smugly. "Excuse me I didnt hear you right I think you should rephrase that!" I said as a fireball was building in my stomach. He laughed. "Fine I'll call you Hunter, But only because it's a cool name." He said with a bit of hesitation. I smiled as the fireball cooled down. "Well I guess I'll take the compliment where it lies." I said with a sigh. "So what does your royal butt want?" He said a bit annoyed. "On order of your dad I am to get to know you." I said just as annoyed. He looked at me "Well is this not a privilege?" He said with sarcasm. "It's not my fault." I said. He got up "Well there is really only one thing that you need to know about me, and that is that I am a grade A bully!" He said proudly. "Who would've guessed?" I said with just as much sarcasm. He looked at me. "Are you challenging me?" He said angirly. "I dont know am I?" I said calmly with a smirk. He pulled back. "At least you got guts. I know what dad saw now..." He said confidently. "Alright so if you want to make yourself useful then help me out setting up the new punching bag in the gym." He said with excitment.

We went down to the gym, as we did he hummed a song that sounded like the Super Mario Brothers Super Show. When we got there we started to hang up the punching bags. After we were done Morton walked into the room. "HEYROYLETSFIGHTFORFUNOKAYYEAH?" Morton said fast and loud. "Okay your on! Hunter your the ref." Roy said to me while he was cracking his knuckles. "Fine" I said with disintrest. The match was a 3 round match. Roy won all three. "Ha take that lil' bro!" Roy yelled over to Morton. "Aww fine but now you smell Roy you should go take a shower!" Morton said holding his nose. "Hey you smell just as much as I do!" He said. They both walked back to the showers.

"BOOM!" I looked up. There it was again the same noise from last week. The loud speaker turned on "Attention residents of the royal castle due to one of Iggy's exeperiments the water has turned off" It shut off. I swore that I heard everybody in the castle yell "HUNTER FIX IT" in unison. I sighed. I went down to the pipes. I found the problem. I dont know why Iggy would do it but the water built up in the pipe and exploded. I used my fire to mold it together. After I was done I heard the loud speaker turn on . "Thanks to the fire red koopaling the pipes are fixed!" I looked up at them. "Their nicknaming me after a Pokemon game now?" I laughed out. I walked up and realizied I was full of oil from the pipes, my glasses were cut and my shell had a scratch. I sighed heavily and looked over to the side. Morton and Roy walked out with towel's around their waist's. They looked relaxed. Roy glanced at me "Hey Hunter I think you should take the next shower!" Morton and him laughed. "Thank's but I think I'll do it later."

Me and Roy walked back to his room. He opened the door and we walked in. A serious expression took over his face. "Hunter I need to ask you something... I have one wish for my family and that is that I can protect them." He looked intense. "Hunter I've already lost _H__er..._ and had some close encounters with my other siblings and even father with Mario and Luigi ." He looked at me. "Hunter can I protect you too?" He asked. The tone shift suprised me. It was almost as if a writer hadn't uploaded a chapter in a long time and tryed to pound one out so his fans wouldnt leave him {YUP}. I stared at him. "Yes." Was simply all I said. he nodded. I left to go take a shower before dinner for obvious reasons. Dinner was suprisingly quiet. After dinner the same question that had been bugging me for ages bothered me again. "_Her_..."

* * *

**So sorry I have not been able to upload lately I've been studying for my finals and because of you guy's being understanding I was able to get a 100 on my Science final {Yay for me!}! So I only have my math and social studies finals left and my last day of school is the 20th so almost done. And again guy's thank you for being very understanding! So read, review, share, advertise, promote, tell me who your favorite character is and remember every single review is very meaningful to me. I think I was a bit to greedy with what I'm asking for. But anyway Woooo! My longest chapter yet! Bye guys see you in the next chapter starring Lemmy The Circus Koopaling! I do not Own any of the characters in this story besides Hunter. They belong to Nintendo so thank you and all references of other games, music or fanfics belong to there respective owners.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Lemmy! Laughter or Pain?

**Chapter 11 : The Clown Lemmy! Laughter or Pain?**

**8 Day's Till Training Begins!**

I woke up in my room {I feel like this is what I say to myself every morning} I looked over to my Weight Set that Roy put in for me. I went over and held a 30 pound weight over my head. "I guess this body makes me stronger..." I put the weight down and went to the bathroom. I had to wax my shell from the scratch I got from fixing the pipe earlier. I think my 2014 glasses are broken... Completely. I walked into my room and went over to my mini lab. Remember when I said I was really good at school? Well while fiddling with it I was able to make an energy potion. You want to know how I know that? After I drank the random liquid I made I got a burst of energy and my pupils disappeared, I ran over to the weight set and lifted a 100 lb. over my head. After I calmed down I went down to the kitchen to get another rush- my coffee.

I brought some of my potion with me. I walked in and Ludwig was working furiously on a problem. "God I need more energy to continue this coffee isn't enough..." He said with a sigh. I shot him a smile. "Here drink this!" I handed my potion him my potion. "What is it?" He asked skeptically. "You'll see MUHAHAHA!" I said with an evil laugh. He looked scared as he drank it. "Hmm it taste like strawber-" His pupils went away. "ROOOOOOAR!" He Yelled out. He started writing faster and more powerfully. I sat sipping my coffee amused by him. When he was finally tired out he looked at me. "Hunter bring this to me everyday!" I smirked at him. "Sure I will!" He got up and left a little exhausted. I followed him out We walked together until we go to Lemmy's room. On the way I saw Roy running after Larry while Larry was holding a wallet in his hand.

I knocked "Coome innnn" Is what I heard in return. I walked in and saw Lemmy balancing on a circus ball. "Hi Fire Red!" He said happily. "You know you don't need to call me that..." "Awww okay HUNTER" He said with emphasis. "Hey Red You want to play some games?" He asked me. "Really? Fine Lemmy I'll settle on Red..." We ended up playing party games for an hour. "Hey Red you want to perform a circus?" He asked me ecstatically. "What do you mean?" I replied. "Let's perform for the others!" He looked so happy. "Fine {Sigh}." We ended up practicing for 2 hours. When we were finally ready we escorted our wonderful audience of Koopa troopa #322, Kamek, Iggy, and Wendy to the big top. Me and him did different things trapeze,extreme BMX, and tight rope.

Now it was time for the final act, We all went outside it was the Koopa cannonball {I think you already know who it is... I'm a slave aren't I?} I went inside the cannon. Were using one of the doom ships cannons. I heard Lemmy announce this to the audience : "Welcome to our final event every one where the Fire Red Koopaling Hunter will be a Koopa cannon ball!" I gulped. "Let's count him down now! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" I heard a large and then I was flying. "I'm in the air now aren't I?" "Well let's see I just need to land in that net and I get live longer! So no pressure I guess... {I really need to stop talking to myself don't I?} I started to aim myself and all of a sudden the net disappeared. "Watch as the smart and brave Red figures out how to survive without a net!" {Lemmy I know you mean well and you think I'm brave but you may have just killed me...} I started to panic I didn't know what to do. Then I thought of something. "I hope this works..." I jumped into my shell and started spinning. I was hoping the friction and velocity would reduce impact.

I hit the ground and I was still alive. I looked up and the crowd was screaming with excitement. The audience was bigger now. All the Koopalings were there along with Bowser, Kammy, Boom Boom, and Koopa troopa's #1-#62. They were screaming with joy and excitement. Lemmy rolled over to me and was screaming with happiness. "Red Your alive! I cant believe it your so brave. I sighed. "I guess I am?"

Me and Lemmy went back to his room {I felt very sore}. I sat on his bed. "So Lemmy it's time we get to the real reason I came here." I said relaxing. He rolled over to me "What'cha ya need Red?" I just wanted to get to know you." I said with a LARGE sigh. "Oh okay then if you want to get to know me you have to be like me!" He then threw a large yellow ball with orange stars on it at me. I jumped and landed on it. "There you go now you can be like me!" He said enthusiastically. I tried rolling around a bit and almost fell on my head. "No like this Red!" He picked me up and positioned my body and legs. I got the hang of it and me and him started rolling around the castle. "Hey Lemmy why do you always smile?" I asked. He looked at me. "Red... The reason I do is to stay positive despite my pain..." I looked shocked. "What are you talking about Lemmy..." I asked. "Red It's obvious. I'm the smallest in my family, I don't want to fight at all, my siblings always make fun of me, my own father disowns me in battle because I'm weak... The only one who ever loved me entirely despite my faults was Iggy and-" He was cut off.

Because he was talking we weren't paying attention and we were about to roll into a spike pit. We both stopped and fell off our balls. "NOOOOOO!" Lemmy jumped forward down the pit to catch his ball. I jumped forward and grabbed his legs and pulled him up. He was clutching it a bit shaken up. "Lemmy what the matter!" I said really scared of the fact that he could of died. "This ball means everything to me! It was a gift from Her! She was the only other one who loved me no matter what!" I fell back from what he said. No way who is Her? He started to cry. I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "Lemmy everybody loves you... you're one of the shining and happy lights in this family." He looked up at me. "R-Really?" He asked. "Of course..." I said comfortingly. He got up. "Your right Red everyone has their faults and they cant go around moping about it!" He said with pride. "That's the spirit-now let's go get dinner! I'm tired out from today..." I said with a laugh. "One more thing Red... You a lot like Her.

Dinner was a buzz about "The Fire Red Hunter's daring sky drop!" Everybody was talking about it even Kammy surprisingly. After dinner I walked into my room and looked at myself in the mirror. My shell was massacred from the fall earlier. I spent hour's getting it back to top condition. After I was done I was so tired I didn't even think about Lemmy said about Her...

* * *

**A/N: Longest chapter Again. So what did you think of Lemmy? I tried to base him off the Lemmy from LuigiWife1551's story "Threshold " but I did it to a lesser extent. So any way you know the deal. Read, Review, Share and all that jazz now if you will excuse me while I go do awful Sunday homework. I do not Own any of the characters in this story besides Hunter. They belong to Nintendo so thank you and all references of other games, music or fanfics belong to there respective owners.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Lud's plan shows! What now?

**Chapter 12 : Luddy's Experiment!** **And the Message Annabelle?**

**7 Day's Till Training Begins!**

I woke up uneasy in my bed. I knew what today held in store for me... it was Ludwig. The thing that made me uneasy was that I didn't know how he would act. Friend or foe? Throttle up down or away? I got up and recalled what happened yesterday and the reason I was in pain. I looked over to the orange ball with stars that Lemmy gave to me yesterday. I jumped on it trying to master it before are next performance. I got the hang of it before I fell on my face. I grunted as I got up and remembered a promise I made yesterday. I went to go make my potion for Ludwig. I mixed all the same ingredients before tasting a little. I got a little boost from the small portion. I got an idea I took the potion over to my plant and poured half of it on it. My plant stretched and turned into a jungle tree sprouting out of my window. I laughed a small chuckle.

I walked down to the kitchen. Ludwig wasn't there and neither was my coffee. "That Beethoven rip-off he didn't get me my coffee!" I ran down the hallway to his room. On the way I saw Lemmy looking out a window. I stopped "Hey Lemmy what's wrong?" He looked at me shocked.

"Where did you come from red? Never mind it isn't important..."

He rolled away from me very quickly like he was trying to avoid something. "I'll have to find out about that later..." I said to myself as I continued running again. Little did I know what Lemmy was actually thinking. I got to Ludwig's room. I knocked once... no response. I knocked twice... No response again. I got angry and knocked really hard... still no response. I kicked down his door {I'm patient with my coffee but without any I become a demon!} I stormed into his room and looked for him.

All I saw was musical instruments and different songs all over the place. I heard something from behind a book shelf. I went up to it and the noise grew louder. "Oh this is one of those secret passage book shelf's isn't it?" I said to myself as I pulled out a random book. The book shelf spun to the side revealing a passage that led to a secret lab! I walked through amazed by all of his inventions {Iggy's looked like cheap knock-offs when compared!}. I walked down until I got to the source of the noise. I saw Ludwig working furiously on a project. I looked up and saw an amoeba in a tank of green liquid.

"God dammit all!" He said as he crumpled up a flawed equation {I could see it was flawed when it soared over my head}. He looked up at me, "Hunter, potion, NOW." He said very flat. "Nu-uh until ya Uh-Hu with my coffee Beethoven!" I said with attitude. "Who now? Never mind here!" He threw some coffee at me fast. "Whoa!" I barely caught it. "Fine here!" I threw the potion at him which he calmly caught. He chugged it down really fast. "ROOOAR" He said with gusto. "There we go Luddy." I said with sarcasm. After he was done with whatever he was doing he walked into his music room with me. "So Hunter, I've heard that your sort of a musician." He said cunningly. "You bet I am Luddy!" I said with confidence. "Alright then let's see what you got then!" He walked over to a piano ant started playing Beethoven's 5th {Terribly I might add}. "You call that music!? Come on Luddy let me show you something really special!" I picked up an electric guitar and rocked Luddy's world inside and out. "So what did you think of that huh?" I said really smugly. "I think you made me go deaf again!" He said with distaste. "Your just jealous of all this!" I said as I walked over to a desk. "Hmmm Luddy what's all this about cell genus and reptile DNA?" I asked puzzled. "Never mind that Red! It's for Her..." He said under his breath. Okay now I know something is up Bowser has the answers I need, but he went away today to some tennis game with B. Juns in the Mushroom Kingdom. "Ugh Ludwig who is this Her!?" I asked hastily. "You will find out if my experiment's follow through Red now leave before I make Iggy's Koopa soup using YOU!" I ran out of the room at the mention of that.

I walked down through the hallway thinking about a lot of things. "God what is going on? I was mysteriously put in this world, outcasted because of my looks, and then taken in by a Reptile king and his dysfunctional family!" I couldn't get all these questions out of my head. "If I was sent to this world others must of as well! I can't be special picked." I got more and more of a headache as I walked down the hallway to dinner. "And my biggest question is Her. Could she be the reason this is happing? I don't really know at all anymore..." Dinner was relativity quiet, There was something wrong with Lemmy {Which I would find out the hard way}, Ludwig was working on his problem, and Bowser and B. juns weren't here and wouldn't be home till tomorrow. I went to bed with the same Headache I dosed off to a half-conscious state and I went into a dream and I heard a voice "You are not alone. Seek Annabelle..." I woke up with a shock. "Annabelle!?"

* * *

**Yay a new chapter!... I'm in deep because of the long wait till the new chapter aren't I? Calm down okay? I'm finished with school now so more frequent updates. And 2 reasons for taking so long. 1: I rewrote this chapter 5 times to avoid spoilers but Luddy is going to have a very emotional part in this story really soon! And 2: I started writing a spin-off fanfic to tie into this one but I can't upload it till I reach a certain point in this story. Don't worry it will also star my favorite OC Hunter but get this as an actual HUMAN! Yeah you hear me right, a HUMAN so look out for that it will be called Total Drama Escape! So yeah that's happening also shout-out to Writereclipse101 for letting me use Annabelle and quick side note Wclipse Pm I want to now can Annabelle be a main character or a side one? Just tell me okay? Alright Read, Review, and share because I am not popular at all with this story... Never mind that see you guys later. I do not Own any of the characters in this story besides Hunter. They belong to Nintendo so thank you and all references of other games, music or fanfics belong to there respective owners.**


	13. Chapter 13 : The MAJICKAL Kamek! Mages!

**Chapter 13 : The MAJICKAL Kamek! And New Mage on the Block**

**6 Day's Till Training Begins!**

I woke up in my... room {What were you expecting huh!}. I got out of and went to the bathroom and took another shower {I must not of noticed that Ludwig got some of that test tube goop on me.}, After I was done I went in my room and sat on the stool of my grand piano Ludwig gave me. I played a few notes and got really bored.

In the kitchen there was a lack of Ludwig so I made coffee for once {that's new}. I sipped it, "Ech!" That was really REALLY bad! "How does Ludwig make it so good?" Hmmmm... Nevermind I forgot the creamer. Alright so let's see will be visiting... Oh I've seem to run out of children to talk to. alrigt let's see I could talk to Boom Boom, Kamek, Kammy, or {Shudder} Bowser. Alright definetly not Bowser, or Boom Boom {Both are too headstrong}, Kammy is well a witch {Ha ha lame jokes are lame}, and Kamek is probaly... the only one I'm in the mood for today! He's going to be my magic counseler I might as well get know him I guess.

I went down to the medical wing. I walked around but everything looked the same I saw Ludwig run down the hall with a worried look. I was concerned but not engrossed so I kept on moving. I got lost with every turn I took. Every sign looked the same. I walked thinking I'd be lost forever until I heard a voice behind me:

"Hey you the newbie are you lost?" I looked behind me an saw Kamek on his broom stick waving his wand around. "Oh Kamek I was just looking for you!" I said happily. "Why would you need to do that?" He asked a bit grumpily. "Bowser told me to get to know everyone so... here I am!" I said with a happy tone. "Spoiled brat of a king leaving them all to me" He said under his breath. "Well since I'll be training you we might as well get you your wand. Follow me."

I followed him down to his magic room. "Hey Kamek I have a question for you..." "What?" "SHOW ME YOUR MAJCIK TWICKS!" I said holding my hands up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Kamek looked questionably at me. "Nothing..." He walked over to a big MAJICKAL machine. "Here put your palm on this." I placed it on and suddenly a Red orange-ish aura appeared around me. "What's going on!" I looked confused. "I am reading your magic pulse this will tell me everything about your magic energy." He was looking real weird. "Alright pull your palm away from it now." I pulled away. He looked at the machine and a tear formed in his eye. "This is the same magic energy as Hers..." I swung back and looked behind me. "What?" I said confused. "Oh nothing I was just rambling..." I was still a bit wary but I didn't care. "ALright Hunter your magic energy seems to be a reddish orange, and your main power is fire." He said stiffly. "Okay that's cool atleast." I said unamused. "And here is your wand!" He threw a golden wand with a Red orange-ish gem on the top. "Whoa now I can do MAJCIK TWICKS to!" "Yess you can do whatever that is... alright now Hunter get out I've got work to do!" I left the office and was a bit anooyed of being thrown out. That's when I saw B. Juns running down the hall, "Hey Hunter I forgot to tell you something hehe..." He looked indiffrent. "What is it?" "Well ya see I misread the trip label and we werent leaving in two months it was two weeks and we leave tommorow!" "What!?" I looked shocked. "Fine I'll start packing tonight then.." "Yay thank's big brother Hunter!" I had a slight smile when he skipped away.

Dinner was weird, only me, Wendy, Larry, Kammy, Morton, B. Juns, Roy, and Bowser were there. but I didn't think much of it. After dinner I went to my room and started packing a water bottle, sunscreen, and a visor {you dont need much when your a Koopa!}. After I was done I went to bed with something on my mind... "Annabelle..."

* * *

** Chapter done! Oh and sorry I was gone so long I didn't plan on going on a short vacation but I did. So yeah... anyway B. Juns, Hunter, and a new character will be the stars next chapter! Also credit to Nookman8 for the MAJICK TWICK joke. Alright Read, Review, and share because I am not popular at all with this story... Never mind that see you guys later. I do not Own any of the characters in this story besides Hunter. They belong to Nintendo so thank you and all references of other games, music or fanfics belong to there respective owners.**


End file.
